Life Pains
by Tirol
Summary: Chapter Two finally finished and uploaded. Sorry for the long wait for I have been busy or had writer's block. Please R&R and thanks again.
1. The Dreams of Dream

_Writer's Note: This story takes place four years after the SDF-3 emerged from space in the controversial book, "The End of the Circle."  This story will mainly focus on Jack Baker going over his past and present life.  Rather than with him being the happy-go-lucky guy he was during the series, he's more contemplative and remorseful.  If you couldn't tell, he is my favorite character.  This story may have some violent situations and is rated PG._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech.  All characters, stories, events related to Robotech are copyrighted by Harmony Gold and Jack McKinney.  _

Life Pains

Chapter One

_Where do you draw the line between your mecha and your relationship with someone you love?  That remains to be seen._

Jack Baker, _Upwardly Mobile_

            "Yet another boring patrol." thought Jack Baker as he was sitting in the mess hall in the Crazy Eight Corp sipping his latté.  He sat gazing at the expansive window watching the clouds go by while he sat and sighed to himself.  He couldn't take much more of this, flying patrol to nothing but the empty sky.  "I guess I may as well get use to this.  I guess it's better than doing nothing, sitting in an office like those high command officials.  How boring." he thought to himself.  He continued to sip on his latté while thinking about the past, about his lasting living relatives in was once the state of North Carolina, his adventures during the Sentinels campaign with its hardships and victories, and lastly, Karen Penn.  To Jack, it was always a problem hanging out with her because from her perspective, Jack was still the immature love lust idiot that had not changed during the Sentinels campaign.  However, this did not deter Jack from attempting to make moves on Karen.  Jack sighed.  Sometimes he just wished that Karen would see past the immaturity and get to know the real him.  "That would be the day," Jack thought bitterly.  "Oh well, at least I can look forward to get back to going home."  Jack finished his latté in a gulp and left the mess hall.

            Jack was walking through the corridors, busy with his thoughts about his situation.  He went to his barracks to change out of his uniform.  His friend, Lt. Bannan Calok, was there to greet him.  "Hey Jack, long time no see." he said cheerfully.  "What are you talking about?  We just had patrol together!" replied Jack.  "I know," he grinned.  "So yet another uneventful day, eh Jack?"  

Jack blanched.  "Yeah, it's sad.  I can't imagine going up to my mecha and not see something other than the damn clouds.

"Yeah, I know what you mean.  But you've got to learn to live with it.  You can't expect to find action at every fly-by."

"Yes, but I can complain about, right?"

"Your hopeless, Jack."

"Yeah, well who asked you?"

"I'm letting that slide for now.  For now, I'm heading back home.  By the way, how are things between you and Karen?"

"Oh, it's always the same thing.  We talk and then argue, and then Karen tries to knock me out with her roundhouse."

Bannan laughed.  "Yep, that sounds like Karen all right.  You two need to get your act together.  See you tomorrow Jack."

"Yeah, see you later." Jack replied.

Jack quickly changed his uniform in to his civvies without any further disruptions.  He thought about his best friend, Bannan Calok, a half Zentraedi.  Like Jack, he had no parents with both deceased during the Robotech wars.  Jack sighed.  "I guess there's no going back to those times." he thought ruefully.  Jack walked to his vehicle and drove home.

**********

At home, Jack was filling out his debriefing report for his patrol to the "high command" to the Corporation.  Jack stopped, frustrated by the lack of events to report on, powered down his computer.  He laid down on his bed thinking, trying to think about the time when he was a kid.  He could vaguely remember his parents, let alone the place that he grew up from.  "I'm tired, I think I'll just go to sleep." he thought.  A few minutes later, he was asleep.  


	2. The Attack Begins!

_Writer's Note: This is the second chapter of "Life Pains."  Basically, I will be covering events at the apex of First Generation all the way prior to the launch of the SDF-3.  I figure, why not when so many characters were not introduced to the Sentinels?  Anyways, I hope you enjoy my second installment.  With time allowed, I'll have more to write about in the future._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech.  All characters, stories, events related to Robotech are copyrighted by Harmony Gold and Jack McKinney._

_Like so many others, Jack was an orphan during the ravages of the war.  With Khyron's last attack killing the last of his relatives, Jack was on the path towards self-destruction.  It wasn't until Terry Weston, his friend and mentor, did he realize that not only was it irrational, but also broaden his horizon towards his view of evil.  With that much said, it was apparent that it was the beginning of Jack's life, an escape from his path of self-destruction._

- Rick Yesel, _Paper Cuts Above All, a biography of Jack Baker_

Chapter 2

            Sun rays were felt on Jack's face.  Jack groggily woke up from his nap and squinted from the sun being shone on his face by a curtain being open.  

_Who the heck opened the curtains to my room? Jack thought drowsily._

He opened his eyes and sat up, realizing that he was not at his house.  He was in a room where he was in a bed that he vaguely recognized.  Next to the bed was a lamp table that had a first generation model Valkerie that was configured to Guardian mode along with an alarm clock that read 10:42 a.m.  _Man, I must be really wiped out from yesterday's patrol, Jack thought wistfully while looking at the clock._

Jack looked at the walls of his room. There was a poster of an Armored Veritech on his bedside with a picture of the SDF-1 adjacent to it.  Jack was trying to remember where he was when suddenly, the door to his room knocked.

"Jack, it's time to wake up.  You promised your Grandpa to cut wood today."

Jack suddenly realized in horror where he was.  He was in New Macross living with his grandparents.  But, how did he end up here?  Jack replied back to his Grandma and got up.

            Jack looked around his room which confirmed his suspicion.  A computer on his table, adjacent to the bed, his drawers with clothes he thought he would never see again.  Jack shivered as he got up from his bed.  He quickly donned some warm clothing and headed out towards the kitchen.  

            _Amazing all these years I still remember my grandparent's house. Jack thought bemused._

"Finally, you're up Jack.  You didn't know how many times I tried to wake you.  I was about to dump water to see if you were hibernating or not." said his Grandma chuckling.

"Sorry Grandma, I guess I was tired from patrol."

"Patrol?  Jack, what are you talking about?  Are you doing something behind my back again?"

_Oops, I guess I must have forgotten that I'm not in the military yet.  Jack thought._

"Uh, nothing Grandma, I guess I'm still not awake yet.  So what's up for today?"

"Well, you were supposed to be helping your Grandpa out cutting wood but I think it's too late for that now.  Go find something constructive and _don't say that you're bored."_

Jack thought for a second and changed subjects.

"Grandma, what day is today?"

"Today is the *28th of December.  Why?"

Jack was running through the streets of New Macross while he was putting on his jacket.  He cursed himself for not remembering the date of the destruction of the SDF-1.  Perhaps he had time to warn the entire crew of the war battered fortress and prevent the senseless destruction and the future wars that were to ensue.  Jack was thinking about those thoughts and quickened his pace towards SDF-1.

**********

"Hey Jack, nice to see you.  How have you been?" said Jenkins cheerfully.  "You look worried.  Is something the matter?"

Jack explained the future events that were about to happen on the fateful day.

"So let me get this straight.  You're saying that a surprise attack will come from Khyron when you absolutely have no proof?  You've told me whoppers before but this takes the cake.  I mean, didn't you say you weren't going to tell me these kind of stories before?"

Jack and the radar/intel officer were conversing in his private quarter.  Jack had known Jenkins since the Reconstruction Blues period when Jack and his grandparents needed help in relocating.  Like Jack, he was orphaned when Breetai's rain of death had devastated the surroundings of the SDF-1 with his parents working in ambulance squads.  Jenkins was only eight then.

            "Look, I know I have told you stories or whatever you call them, but hear me out.  I mean, the captain DID let him have the storage matrix.  Think about it."

Jenkins thought for a second. 

"I am aware of that but I have faith in the captain especially when Exedore said to –"

"Look, even respected people make mistakes.  I mean, I'm glad that they helped us during Reconstruction but it is urgent that you tell Gloval as soon as possible."

"Okay, okay!  I'll do this as a personal favor.  After all, you do seem serious about this.  As for now, I have duty to be doing, Jack.  Thanks again and stop by anytime."

"Sure thing.  Just hurry up and tell him."

Jack left his quarters hurriedly and proceeded to walk home.  Not more than fifteen blocks later was when he heard the shrill of the missiles through the air and the explosions impacting the ground.  Although Jack was far away from the impact, the aftershocks and wind torrents moved him like paper.  Jack's horror came to realization.  

_I'm too late, Jack thought, struggling against the wind torrents.  Jack continued up the streets, trying to escape from the nightmare when suddenly, another missile bombardment exploded.  Jack lost footing and slipped to the ground, hitting his head on the street curb, blacking out._

*note: The date of the destruction of the SDF-1 is just an approximation.  I have not found the exact date for it and for all I know, it will probably never exist.  Anyways, if anyone can find the exact date, that will be great.


End file.
